


Endless abyss

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam went into Dean's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

空气似乎被冷凝压缩过，吸入肺中一阵阵地抽痛。躺着的地方又硬又冷，还有一些突起物硌得骨骼生疼。Sam睁开眼，在夜一样的世界里醒来，当眼睛能适应黑暗的时候他看见一些灰蒙蒙的光，不知从何而来。  
身下是块硬得寸草不生的岩石地，一些稀薄的土粘附在上面，除了弄脏他的衣服外一无是处。周围寂静的可怕，像一团令人窒息的织物，覆盖在他的头脸上。可他好像听见了什么，又好像什么也听不见。也许是肠胃蠕动的细微声响，又也许是心脏平稳的跳动声。  
这是哪里？  
他撑着地面站了起来。  
野外？某个案子发生的地方？  
思维一阵混乱，记忆像干涸的池子，没给他留下一点东西。  
“Dean？”他叫着现在他脑中唯一显现的名字，渴望得到从身边，或者再坏一点，从比较远的地方传来的回应。只要能让他听得到。  
没有人回答他，太安静的空旷地挽留着他的声音，它们盘旋了一会儿才在他的身边消散。  
Sam抬起头，看不到天，头顶的上方黑压压的，没月亮也没星星，他甚至没法分辨出是否有云挡在了他和光之间。  
然后，等他走了几步之后，他的心脏剧烈地跳了起来。  
他看到了悬崖，他几乎要踩了进去。悬崖在他的脚下绵延不绝，没有尽头，无论他是向左还是向右看去。  
悬崖的前面，一如既往的是深渊。黑漆漆的，在这已经很黑的夜里它却更加黑得显眼，像是地底裂了一道深缝，栽下去就可以直接去到地狱。  
“Dean！！”  
他慌了，不是来自面对深渊他发软的脚， 而是他不确定Dean身处何处。他所看到的，无时无刻都在给他最残酷的提示。  
“Dean！！！！你在哪？！！！！”  
“Dean，回答我！！！！！”  
“Dean……”  
他在悬崖边跑着，朝着各个方向费力地喊，连那个恐怖的深渊也没有放过。一道阴风呼啸而至，灌进了他的嘴里。除了他自己的声音，他没听见任何希望。  
冷静，冷静……说不定情况没那么糟，说不定Dean只是因为被什么东西困住了没办法回答。对，就像每次狩猎一样，危险的状况总是层出不穷。  
他喘着气，强迫自己做了几个深呼吸。  
这样好多了……首先，首先得知道这是什么地方。  
他并没有在梦里，所有事物给他的质感都和真实世界如出一辙，为了验证，他拿刀划了他的手臂。也许这是地狱？也许这是炼狱？他不停地猜测着，又不停地否定掉。  
悬崖的边缘在他的眼前延伸，参差不齐，如同怪兽的嘴。不管他跑多远，他都没有看到地势有所变化。左边是大得惊人的深渊，在那深渊面前，他和脚边的碎石子没有形态上的差异。  
唯一让他抱有希望的是右边的一片开阔地，虽然寸草不生，虽然几英里远之后有一片浓雾遮挡了他的视线，但是他身处实地，这比什么都安全。  
Sam检查了手枪和被他的血染过色的匕首，远离了悬崖，向那片开阔地踏步前行。他不时地四下搜寻Dean的身影，糟糕的是他连一个活物的影子都没有扫描到。  
他终于走进了那片浓雾，在雾气里，视野差极了，而他走着走着，毫无防备地撞到了一个人的身上。  
那个人摊开手掌，柔和的白光从他的掌心里照了出来。  
“Cass？”  
Sam看清了那人的容貌，惊喜地叫了他的名字。  
“我们在哪里？”没等Castiel说话，他急忙问道。  
“Sam……”Castiel紧蹙的眉心松开了一些，但很快又皱了回去，“我是来找你的。”  
“找我？你知道这是哪里？”  
“跟着我走。”Castiel说完，回头朝他来时的方向走去。Sam紧随着他。  
有了Castiel的白光，他更加清楚地看见了周围的事物，果然是片贫瘠的土地，以致他开始怀疑他是不是还在地球上。  
“Cass？你有看见Dean吗？我不太清楚，我们是在天国？地狱？还是什么别的地方？”  
“Sam，你还记得我们遇见过‘饥荒’吗？”  
“那个天启骑士？”  
“他说过，Dean的内心，是个黑洞，无论用什么都填不上……”他站定了脚步，Sam往前一看，绝望地发现他又回到了那个悬崖边。  
“Cass，我不明白……这里是？”  
Castiel伸出手去，那抹光掉进了深渊，一瞬间照亮了一部分悬崖，Sam才看清楚他们所处的冰山一角，他根本看不见悬崖的对面，下面是黑色的深洞，他的视线完全无法触及深洞的底部。  
“这里是Dean的内心，我们在他的意识里。”Castiel的声音冷冰冰的，没有一丝感情。  
白光迅速消失了，就好像被黑洞吞噬了进去，仅仅给他留下了几个晃眼的光斑。


	2. Chapter 2

废旧的小木屋正处在一日的正午中，冬季的阳光无论怎么晒也驱散不了那丝阴冷的寒意。  
木头们都变了颜色，常年的污迹和灰尘让它们看起来黑压压的，即使此刻它们沐浴在阳光里，也无法松软一分一毫。  
铁门紧闭着，在里侧画了几个符，和木屋里水泥地上以及墙壁上那一堆的，各色喷雾画上的符相映成趣，夸张地标榜着屋子主人的职业。  
书籍到处都是，新的，旧的，胶水装订的，棉线装订的，纸做的，莎草纸做的，羊皮纸做的，有一些散落在壁炉的边上，多么靠近，让人担心它们会被烧着。但是壁炉里厚厚的灰中仅剩下几块暗红色的碳，火星子在里面一明一暗地喘息着。  
屋里有一节脏兮兮的沙发，上面躺着一个人，半长不短的头发被细密的汗贴在了脸上，他的眼睛紧闭着，呼吸起来却很用力。  
角落里的床上也躺着的一个人，死了一般，一点生气都看不见。然后是门的边上，有个穿风衣的家伙靠在墙上，眼神落在壁炉里剩下的那几块碳上，一直落在那里，但是似乎不愿意走过去添加一些新的碳或干枯的树枝子以改变屋内的低温。  
一只苍蝇飞进来，在咖啡杯的结块上逗留了一圈，懊恼地离开了。

“我们，在他的心里？”Sam瞪大了眼睛，“How？”  
“在外面那个世界，我听见了你的声音，见到你们的时候你和Dean已经昏过去了，我检查了你的身体，没有在里面找到你的意识，却在这里发现了你。”Castiel正经地回答他。  
“究竟发生了什么？”  
“这一定是Reflection。”  
“什么Reflection？”  
“一个异教神，他能把人的意识锁进最糟糕的地方，一旦发生，人就不会再醒过来。”  
“Cass，你见过他？”Sam充满怀疑地问。  
“在你桌上的资料里读到的。”Castiel盯着Sam看了一会儿，继续问他，“你们遇见他了？”  
“我发誓，我什么也不记得了，Reflection thing，还有我怎么呼唤你……呃，我甚至连多久之前吃过食物都不记得了。”Sam眨眨眼，表示他的无奈。  
“也许你的记忆还在你原本的身体里。”Castiel走到那深渊的边上，往下看去。  
“Well，Cass，告诉我你知道有办法离开这里。”  
“没有。”Castiel垂着眼，似乎不太愿意把目光从那个黑洞处挪开，“我不会离开的，除非，找到Dean。”  
“Of course。”Sam重重点了下头，“我们找到Dean，然后你把我们带回那个正常的世界去。”  
“这是那个问题，我不知道Dean在哪。”Castiel迷茫地抬起头。  
“你说什么呢，这里是Dean的内心……”  
“所以我们应该要看到Dean，这个地方很大程度限制了我的力量，我根本感觉不到他。我找过这，并没有看到他。”  
Sam舔舔唇，他本来想说Dean应该是无处不在的。现在他看着Castiel凝重的神情，开始意识到问题的严重性。  
“什么意思？Dean他，他的意识…消失了？”  
“不能确定，我还有一处没有寻找。”Castiel收回目光，眼神闪烁不定。  
“哦，不，”Sam对他的暗示心领神会，他望向那无边无际的黑洞，深深地叹了口气，“你知道这不是个好主意，我们对那里面有什么一点概念都没有。”  
“没有别的办法了，我会先进去，如果找到了Dean我会把他带上来，如果什么都没找到，我……”他低下头，“我不知道……”  
“Cass，带我一起去。”Sam恳求他。  
“不，我没那么大的力量再去负担你那份精神体。而且若是Dean已经到了黑洞的深处，我触及不到的地方。那样的话，连我都不一定能回得来。”  
“Cass……”  
Castiel回头看了Sam一眼，在一片漆黑之中纵身跳进了深渊。  
“No！！Cass！！该死的！！！”


	3. Chapter 3

Sam觉得他出了一身的冷汗，棉衬衫湿哒哒地黏在他的后背上，让他非常不舒服。  
从Castiel跳下去以后，他的神经就处于绷紧的状态，在他不敢有一丝一毫松懈地盯着深渊的同时，他的脑子里则是不停歇地蹦出各种紧张刺激的问题。  
Cass找得到Dean吗？  
Dean究竟在哪里？  
他们回得来吗？  
如果他们都回不了，该怎么做？  
当漫长的等待让他失去了对时间跨度的感觉，所有的问题就集中成了一个。  
该不该跳下去？？  
该不该？该不该跳？？？  
这个问题太难了。Sam揪住自己的头发，跪在了坚硬的地上。  
“Sam……”这时他听见有人在叫他。  
叫声很微弱，即使是周围沉寂得让人害怕，Sam也很难捕捉到。  
“Sam……”又是一声，就像是从一个非常非常遥远的地方发出来的声音，拖着长长的尾音，淡淡地溶解在空气中。  
“Dean？”虽然根本听不出来这是谁的声音，但是Sam还是下意识的脱口叫出他哥哥的名字。  
“Dean！！！你在哪儿？！！！！！”他大喊着，然后闭住嘴，静静等那他完全不确定会不会出现的回应。  
“Sam……Sam……”  
这次他能肯定了，那声音确实存在。他蹲下身子，这样他离那声音更近了。  
“哦，不……”  
他咽了口口水，伏在了地上，脸探进了深渊里。  
冷——这是他的第一感觉，下面就像一个阴风阵阵的山洞，冷气夺门而出，吹在他汗涔涔的身上。黑洞似乎有某种感染力，当Sam把头探得越近，他的思绪就越混乱。存在他记忆深处的一些东西开始涌现，如同潮水蜂拥而至。  
“为什么我们要过这样的生活？！就因为我们失去了妈妈？”  
“你不能这么跟爸爸说话！”  
“Dean，你带Sam先进去。”  
“我不要住motel！！既然你不愿意和我们呆在一起，那我也不愿意再看到你！！”  
“Sam！！Sam！！！”  
……  
“为什么他们不能理解呢，我只是想要一个正常的家。妈妈……你在哪里，你在看着我们吗？”  
“Sam……听着，你不能就这么跑出来，爸爸会担心的。”  
“不，他才不会。”  
“你在哭吗，Sam？”  
“……才没有。”  
“过来，你可以靠着我。”  
“Dean……”  
Sam低声念着那个名字，一头栽了进去。

他在飞速地下落，黑暗在他的周围翻滚，他的内脏几乎要承受不住而被他从嘴里吐出来。  
不知这样坠落了多久，突然有一点亮光一闪而过，在纯粹的黑暗之中那点微弱的光刺眼得很，直觉告诉他那大概来自Castiel，但他估计他没机会去证明这一点了。  
而等到Sam终于停止下落的时候，他感到自己被什么东西挂住了，接着是过山车一般天旋地转的眩晕感。  
“咳咳咳……呕……”这一切过去后，他蹲在地上呕着胃里的酸水。  
“我告诉过你，你不应该下来。”  
Sam闻声抬起头，现在他呆在一个岩洞里，他肯定岩洞在那个深渊的峭壁上，因为洞口的外面都在黑暗的掌控之中。  
Castiel靠在洞口附近，一脸虚弱，他的风衣领子连同他的嘴角都残存着血的痕迹。  
“噢，Cass，你还好吗？”  
“我说过的，这地方在影响我的力量，我不能保证我可以把你弄上去，抓住你已经很困难了，Sam。”他看起来很不高兴，尽管他的表情都差不多，可Sam还是能分辨出一些区别的。  
“对不起……”Sam愧疚地低下头，只希望Castiel一切都没事。  
“不过，我找到他了……”Castiel连姿势都没换一下，只轻轻抬起下巴，视线越过Sam，落在他的身后。  
Sam扭过头去，在那岩洞的最里面，满身血污的Dean正安静地闭着眼躺在那。


	4. Chapter 4

"我告诉你的，这没有用，Sam。"Castiel坐在岩洞的入口处，对Sam说到。  
"要我什么都不做，我做不到。"Sam焦躁的语气透露着他不安的心情。  
他坐在岩洞的最里端，一堵凹凸不平的岩壁封住了探向更深处的路。他的怀里抱着Dean，他让他枕着他的手臂，另一只手摇晃着Dean的身体。他一边摇晃一边重复着Dean的名字，一遍又一遍，就好像Dean只是在睡觉，而他只是在叫醒他。  
起初他的动作很轻，后来他加大了力道，再后来他不得不大幅度地晃着Dean的身体以试图挽住最后的希望。  
"Dean…come on…"  
不远处的Castiel没再说什么，只是盯着他看的同时也盯着他怀里的Dean看。  
Dean身上裹着灰蓝色的外套，很久很久之后才有一次表示呼吸的胸扩起伏。  
当Sam终于放弃的时候，他紧紧地抿着唇，把Dean的身体往下挪了一些，好让他枕着自己的膝盖。  
“他还活着。”Castiel这句废话是在安慰他。  
"我们要怎么做?怎么做他才会醒过来?"  
"我不知道。我在这个洞里发现他的时候他就是这样了。也许他的意识碎开了，有一部分掉进了下面的黑洞里。这大概是Reflection干的，我看了你们的资料，被Reflection袭击的人会永远失去意识。不管是身为人类，化作恶魔还是被转化成怪物都不会再醒过来。"  
"所以Dean…"  
"他的意识还没有坏，我相信他会醒过来的。"  
Sam听到这里长出了一口气，接着他又想起另一件事。  
"等等，我以为这个岩洞是你造出的。"  
"不，我没能力做这样的事。我是说，在其他人的意识里，或许可以，但是面对这个…"Castiel把脸转向外面的深渊，"不，我从没见过这样的内心世界。"  
Sam的目光随着Castiel的，一起望向了远处，但是那里只有黑色，什么也看不见。  
"究竟为什么他的心里会有这个黑洞?"他问道。  
"失望，失望，绝望，孤独，自我厌恶…都是这些东西。看起来积累了好久了。"  
Sam用拳头重重地敲了一下地板作为回应。  
“饥荒说他内心的空洞无法填上，我的理解是，Dean失去了对任何事物的追求。”Castiel的眉心纠结得更紧了，“我的Vessel Jimmy相信只要有牛肉吃，就不是最糟的。每个人类都有想要的东西，这东西能让他们感到满足。可是满足，我在这里感觉不到它。”  
“我的哥哥……”Sam的声音有点哽咽，“你是在说，他已经生无可恋了？”  
“我不知道。我听说有一种病叫抑郁症，患病的人对任何事物都失去了兴趣，可他们心里起码还有对死亡的追求。Dean恐怕连那都没有，因为他死过，他知道对他来说那根本不算完。”  
“好吧，可我们就不能做点什么改变吗？！”  
“很遗憾，Sam，你给不了他，我也给不了，谁都给不了。”  
“至少，”Sam直视着Castiel的眼睛，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，在暗处像两颗宝石，“把他唤醒……”   
他的手指无意识地拨弄着Dean的头发，这一切都落在Castiel的眼里。  
“哦，我做不到。”Castiel的目光黯淡下去，“这个黑洞影响着我，在这里，Dean，他才是统治一切的神。”  
“那么，如果我们能上到那个悬崖，他会醒来吗？”  
“也许会。但是……”  
Castiel没把话说完，他突然像被什么刺激到一样站了起来，神色变得很紧张。  
“他来了，Sam，他来了。”  
“什么？谁来了？”Sam问他。  
“Reflection。我留在Vessel里的那点意识能感觉得到外面的变化。”慌慌张张的Castiel快步走到Sam的面前，“我得走了，再多一次我们绝对会失去Dean。”  
“你得带上我。”  
“不，你要留下。我不能保证这地方不会随着Dean的意识改变。”Castiel将一包东西放在他的面前，“千万别掉进黑洞里，无论是你还是他。”   
“嘿，Cass，你不能……”  
Castiel消失了，Sam的眼前除了黑洞，再无其他。

 

“Dean…”Sam的手指触摸着Dean的脸，雀斑，颧骨，唇。  
“看在上帝的份上，”他的声音里带着他控制不住的哭腔，“醒醒…”  
Castiel离开很久了，他感受到了肢体的麻木。Dean像具尸体一般任由他抱着，比任何时候都安静。  
他重重地叹息，目光迟缓地掠过岩洞单调的景色，停留在洞口外面那块黑色的图样上。停了很长一段时间，长到Sam几乎忘记他身处何地。  
所以当变故发生的时候，他没能做出及时的反应。  
首先是个微弱的震颤，像是震动模式的手机给地面带来的效果。  
接着感觉更加明显了，Sam不由地直起了脊梁骨。  
那震动像颗复苏的心脏，从一个窦房结发出，再传递到整个地方，越跳越快。  
岩壁开始颤动，Sam感觉到一些尘土从上方溅落，进了他的头发和衣领。他惊慌地站了起来。  
一波更加强烈的震颤迫使他扶住了岩壁。他开始惊恐地意识到这地方正在以一种不正常的形式遭受颠覆，而起搏的中心，就在这地方的深处，那片黑暗之下。  
噢，天呐，Dean.你做着什么噩梦。  
他勉强矮下身体，用上震颤与震颤之间的那点短暂的空隙，把Dean拖到了自己身边。他想搀扶起Dean，但这太困难了，在一阵剧烈的震动之后，他能做的仅仅是不让自己握住Dean的手松开。  
紧接着他们像两块破布一样被来回抛动。  
在这剧烈的晃动中，Sam已经无暇思考他们该往哪个方向移动。更多的石子滚落下来，他用身体勉强护着以避免它们砸在Dean的身上。  
这里要完蛋了。他想。  
边想边痛苦地呼吸着。  
他们被摔上了岩壁。  
这一次冲击把Sam的额头撞出了鲜血，与此同时，地震却慢慢平静了下来。  
血快速地从额角流到了他的下巴，Sam躺在地上，大口喘着。  
那震动感觉消失了，刚才的经历正让他惊魂未定。  
他想着Dean，于是他翻身站起来，在不远的地上摸到了Dean的身体。  
“Dean…你还好吧？让我看看…”  
Dean始终闭着眼，眉舒展着，像陷入了一个沉睡。他身上没有伤口也没有淤青，看上去似乎安然无恙。  
“你没事…这很好。”Sam把心放下了一半，但随即又露出了苦笑，“我们还是得想办法出去，伙计，从你的意识里出去。”  
他伸手抚摸Dean的侧脸，目光又定格在洞口的外面。  
“兄弟，说实话，我没想过你会这么绝望。Cass说我们不能掉到那个黑洞里。那个黑洞里是什么？…是你的恐惧还是你死去的心？  
“掉进去会发生什么？会死吗？会被你的绝望撕成碎片吗？  
“告诉我，Dean，你在心里藏了什么？！醒过来，然后告诉我…”  
他的眼角渐渐湿了，他捏着Dean的衣领，深深地吸了一口气，接着站了起来。  
他必须放弃束手待毙。Castiel给他的一个问题提供过答案：如果他们到上面去，Dean也许能醒得过来。  
“跟我离开这儿。你必须和我解释清楚。”  
他果断抓起Dean的胳膊，把他搀在肩膀上，脑子里琢磨着对策。  
地上的一包东西提醒了他。  
包里有绳索，挂扣，锤子，钢锥…  
Sam的眉头舒展开了…


	5. Chapter 5

风从洞的底端吹上来，钻进他的骨头里，他感到这地方比先前刺骨得多了。站在岩洞突起的平台上，他忍不住打了一个又一个寒颤。  
Dean窝在他的怀里。准备出发之前，他把Dean拖起来，让他挤在自己的身体和岩壁之间，接着他将Dean的脑袋靠在自己的肩上，手臂环绕在自己的脖子上，并用一条长绳捆住他们的胸，腰，和腹部。为了避免意外的发生，他捆得很紧，叫他有一点胸闷。他让Dean的脚踩在他的鞋上，还特意测试了一番他们被绑在一起的牢固程度。做好这些之后他一步一步慢慢挪到了洞口。  
他的腰上还有另外一圈绳索，那绳索的另一头连在岩洞的深处，用钢锥和挂扣固定在地上。他打开手电，他拿出钢锥，他要出发了。  
悬崖近乎垂直，再加上他的身前还挂着一个体格健壮的人，这导致他爬得异常缓慢。Dean的身体没给他的四肢留太大的活动空间，但好在岩壁的表面凹凸不平，有足够多的落脚点。  
在这种情况下攀爬，他的体力消耗得很厉害，大约一刻钟后，他往岩石的一道断层里插进了一根钢锥，好暂时支撑他部分的体重。他喘了几口气，汗水咸进了额头的伤口，又痛又痒，但是他却没有空余的手可以擦拭。  
Sam再次往悬崖之上看了一眼，黑暗压抑着他的眼，他看不到顶。  
一个小时过去了，四肢又酸又痛，他喘着粗气前进了好一段距离，但也将他自身陷入了一个尴尬的境地。他看不见下面，也看不见上面。白光从绑在手臂上的电筒里发出来，也只能照亮很小的一部分视野。  
就在这时，他发现了一点东西…  
是一个名字，“Sam”。  
它出现在了右手不远的地方，在岩壁上浮现，吸引着Sam的注意力。  
Sam眨了眨眼，他隐约感觉到了什么，但他怀疑这是他的错觉。他把光向那峭壁上打去，向更远，更开阔的地方打去，这样他才看清楚，不仅仅只有一个名字。  
……Sam Sam Sam Sam……Cass Sam Bobby Sam Sam Bobby Sam…… Cass Sam Sam Sam Sam Cass Sam Bobby Sam Sam Sam Cass……  
整幅峭壁，只要是Sam能看得到的地方，密密麻麻地都刻着他们三个的名字，他的名字出现得最多，S.a.m三个字母层层叠叠地排列着，在光影之中闪现着，花了他的眼。  
他瞪着眼睛看着这一切，这一幕太叫他震惊了。  
“Dean，这是…”他低头看了看Dean。Dean还靠在他怀里，他感觉不到Dean的呼吸。  
Sam的目光在Dean的脸上固定了一会儿，他又看了看那些名字，他明白了。  
这些名字就是你阻止黑洞扩张的方式吗？  
他在心里默默地问。  
在意识里刻上这么多遍，多到无法数清。我却从不知道你需要靠这样的方式来从绝望中拯救你自己。  
我的兄弟，你得坚持下去，为了那个在你心里出现过无数次的‘Sam’。  
Sam咬了咬牙，向更高的地方攀去。  
他不记得过了多久，手掌上的血沿着手臂蜿蜒流下，而手指的部分早已血肉模糊。  
然而峭壁就在这时突然动了，像一个巨人从梦中苏醒。  
糟了。  
Sam屏住了呼吸。他攀着的岩壁又震动了一下。  
不…上帝啊。  
他往石缝里抠进了指头。  
整个世界开始剧烈地翻天覆地。  
石头沿着石缝裂开了，留给Sam两块小小的岩石的碎片，留在他两手的掌心里。  
他来不及固定住他的身体。他的身体迅速栽下去了，连带着他怀里的Dean和那根长长的绳索。  
重力把他的大脑挤成了浆糊，他的心脏被压缩着，空气尖锐地割着他的脸。  
他以一种快得不可思议的速度经过他出来的岩洞，绳索荡了起来，在他下落到一个和绳索同样长度的距离的时候，他被向上牵引的拉力拦腰吊扯。  
巨大的力道几乎要绞碎他的腰腹。  
Sam喷出一口鲜血，弄脏了Dean的头发。  
绳索还在晃动，把他荡向坚硬的岩壁。  
他抱紧了Dean，用自己的身体承受了正面撞击岩壁带来的所有损伤。


	6. Chapter 6

撞上岩壁的第一下Sam没能把握住，第二下也没有，他哆哆嗦嗦地搂紧Dean，骨架子在撞击中被震得麻木。  
第三次他被荡向岩壁，他攀住了它。然后他抽搐着被挤压得疼痛的肺，终于吸进了第一口空气。  
麻木过后，身体的每一个部分都火燎一般地痛。  
Sam呻吟了一声，咬紧牙。他往右手上使劲，好用左手去检查绳子。  
他的钢锥被遗留在了上层的岩壁，眼下最好的情况是山体不再震了，叫他能徒手爬上他一开始见到Dean的那个岩洞。  
Sam扯了扯绳子，绳子却没在受力，他感到心脏颤抖了一下，然后那条晃悠悠的绳子在他的面前往下坠去，带着绳子末端绑着的挂钩。  
他又被向下扯了一点，但这次他很好地控制住了，尽管如此，他还是断掉了一个指甲。  
他没办法把绳子收回来，又不愿意放弃它。因此他决定拖着那条绳子往上爬。  
这个地方更靠近下面的黑洞，也更冷了。Sam忍着全身的痛移动了两步，寒气像刀刃，割着他的皮肤和他的呼吸道。  
他就像一台快要报废的机器，可能下一秒就会崩掉几个零件。那两步之后他停了下来，他觉得自己爬不动了。  
身体的极限到头了，而心理层面上的折磨似乎才刚要开始。  
绝望。  
绝望在怂恿他放弃，他朝下面看，无尽的深渊在回望着他，他意识到他自己也在这深渊之中，仿佛已经和这深渊融成了一体。  
Sam皱起眉，他有一种强烈的冲动想要哭泣。然而就在这时，他感到了怀里出现了一点动静，来自Dean的一点动静。  
他顿时就有了希望。  
Dean的喉咙里传出一记呻吟，Sam低下头，看着Dean的眼皮动了动，接着Dean睁开了眼睛。  
“Awkward.”  
Dean看了看他的处境，飞快地瞟了一眼Sam的脸，然后说道。  
“你…你还好吗？”Sam惊喜得连说话的声音都有些抖。  
“我没事。”Dean挤了挤眼睛，把胳膊从Sam的脖子上拿下来。  
“哦，那就好，可是，可是Dean…”  
“我知道，我们在我的意识里。”Dean叹了口气，目光掠进了那片黑暗， “原来它长这样…”  
他闷闷地说道，眼眶随后变红了。他努力抬着眼睛，好叫泪水留在眼眶里。  
接着他吸了吸鼻子，把手伸向了他的裤兜。  
“你要干什么？！”  
Sam用力抽了一口气，他预感到了Dean的下一个动作。  
“我不能让你死在这儿。”Dean摸出了裤兜里的刀。  
“什么？你怎么胆敢这样做？！！你…”  
他气得做了几个短促的呼吸，他想去抢Dean的刀，但他无法做这样的冒险。  
“你可以爬得上去的，只要没有我。”Dean听起来很轻松，“放心，Sam，这是我的脑子，我会没事的。”  
“别想骗我，Dean。Cass说你一旦掉下去可就完了。你告诉我…”  
“他说的不对…”  
“你撒谎。”  
Sam说道。  
割绳子的声音刺痛了他的耳膜。  
“住手，住手！！”他大声喊道，左手松开了岩壁去抢Dean手里的刀，混乱中他的右手没能很好地支撑住，他们往下滑去，直到Sam再次勾住一块突出的石头。  
他吼叫了一声，大喘着气，刚才太惊险了，即使他们没掉下去他都几乎要被吓死过去。勾住石头的那只手已经血肉模糊，看不出一点完整的皮肉，他痛得直抽冷气。  
Dean倒是安分了一些，暂时也没有继续割绳子的意思。他终究还是顾虑着Sam的安危。  
Sam喘了一会儿，又去看他哥哥的眼睛。  
他们这时候脸贴得几乎就要吻上了，Dean把脸别向一旁，绿眼睛里的光被细密的睫毛挡住了。  
他不说话，手里还紧紧攥着那把刀。  
"把刀丢掉。"Sam冷冷地说道。  
Dean却对他的话无动于衷，连睫毛都没有抖动一下。  
意识到他是打定主意要上演牺牲自己拯救弟弟的戏码， Sam气坏了。  
"你听着，Dean。你听着。"Sam压抑着愤怒，好叫自己不至于吼出来，"我不知道那个叫Reflection的家伙把你毁成了什么样，我不在乎。我也不在乎我们能不能出得去，你割断绳子，我松开手，我保证它们会同时发生，我们会一起落到你造出来的这个操蛋的黑洞里，我可以告诉你我无所谓。只有一点，你想一个人死在这里并且把我送出去？该死的这我做不到。如果你不能保证我能一直陪着你，那我会把我的灵魂卖到地狱，相信我，那绝对不是你愿意看到的。现在，如果你还想继续割绳子的话就请便。"  
他看见Dean震动了一下，上帝保佑他是被自己说动了。  
Dean没吭声，刀还在他的手里。他就在那微弱的电光中沉默地看着他哥哥的侧脸。那脸部的线条坚毅又冰冷，坚毅，并且冰冷。  
“Sammy，”Dean垂下头，“你知道，能让你活着，我可以做任何事。”  
“我也是。”Sam接上了他的句子，“你知道我做的出来的，我刚才说的那些。”  
“我出不去的。”Dean突然说道。  
“什么？”  
“我，呵，”他绝望地笑了笑，“我知道我爬不出这里。Reflection给我第一下的时候我就知道了。但是，但是他竟然无耻地把你带进来。”  
“你说什么？！”  
“我根本不想让你看见这个，我实话告诉你，这下面有个东西…”  
Dean说到这里，山体又开始了震颤，并且越来越剧烈。  
“哦不…”Sam无暇再顾虑Dean的小动作，他用上双手拼命扒住那块石头，指望着能再挨过一次。  
他感到那峭壁就像活了一样，在疯狂地想要甩开他们。沙砾和碎石从无法估量的高处坠下，砸了他一头一脸。  
“Sam…”他听见Dean在这混乱中叫他，“你不需要死在这里…”  
“闭嘴！”带着两个人的重量扒在那石头上已经是非常吃力的事情，他根本不想和Dean再纠缠这个话题，“我要你抱紧我，抱紧我！你胆敢再说那样的话，我就松开手。如果你出不去，那我也出不去。”  
“你不明白…”Dean的眼里淌出了泪水，“不明白…下面那东西…”  
Dean的话才说到这里，周围突然安静了下来，震动停下了，那些不断掉落的沙石一瞬间全部消失不见了。  
整个深渊似乎没入了一个死亡的世界。  
然后，震颤又开始了。  
像是有规律的心跳，怦怦，怦怦…  
Sam垂下绑着电筒的那只手，光向下照去。  
他看到了，黑洞。  
每震颤一下就往上漫延几米的黑洞。  
光被那黑洞吞噬了，峭壁，沙石也被那黑洞吞噬了。  
而随着那洞越来越大，最不堪的记忆，最痛苦的心情，就越来越清晰地浮现在他的脑海里，像诅咒，像梦魇一样要碾碎他的精神。  
Sam的全身都僵住了。  
“Dean…”他的声音发着抖，“那是什么？！那是什么？！！"  
“就是，那东西。”  
“它让我，恐惧…哦不，不，它会杀掉我们的。该死的，你想想办法。"  
"我不知道…"  
"你一定有办法的！”  
“我没有，Sam。我说过的…”  
“不！你有的。我们会一起想办法，我们会解决问题的，我们一直都是这样，不是吗？Dean。你的原话不是这样的吗？！你都是怎么给我希望的。”就像死死抓住最后一根稻草的溺水者，Sam不想放弃。  
他哭了，泪涌出了眼眶。  
“Sammy…”  
Dean的声音越发哽咽。  
“我做不到，我…做不到…你现在看见了，看见我的内心是这样的。我，我很绝望。这种绝望就像是在一个隧道里前进，你看见光，一点点微弱的光，但是你却从来没有接近过，无论怎么努力，情况却越变越糟。“  
“不是…不是这样…”  
“对不起…”  
“闭嘴…”  
“对不起，我没办法再用那些话骗我们了。”  
“闭嘴！！！”  
Sam吼了出来，他的泪已经挂满了整个脸颊。黑洞的影响力叫他无比清楚地认识到再过一会儿他也会放弃。  
“我不想听你说这样的话，Dean。对，情况是不容乐观。但是再糟糕的情况都没把我们分开。我们还活着，我们还有Bobby，还有Cass，还有Impala，某种程度上那是我们的家。你不会放弃的，因为我不会放弃你。看看下面，看看它！那是你的内心，面对它！！你必须面对它！Dean！！”  
他最后的记忆是一片黑暗。纯粹的黑暗。  
在那黑暗中，他看不见Dean，看不见自己。他生不如死。

“他怎么样了？”  
一个他永远听不腻的声音在说话。  
“应该没有大碍了。他一会儿就能醒过来。”另一个低哑的，让人感到舒服的声音。  
“谢谢你，除掉了Reflection，救了我们。”  
“这次是你们自己救了自己。”  
“Cass，”那个他从小听到大的声音有些犹豫，但是又很坚决，“帮我个忙。把他的这段记忆消去。我不想他记住在我的内心世界里他都经历了什么。”  
“你确定吗？如果有人分担…”  
“是的，我确定。请你消去他的记忆。”  
“好。”  
一个同意。  
不…不…  
Sam意识到他的哥哥和一个天使正要做些什么，在这个他醒不过来的梦里。  
可他睁不开眼，无法阻止。  
直到Castiel的手指碰触到他的脑门。  
“Dean，Cass。发生什么事了？”  
傍晚的时候他从一节沙发里坐起来，看着眼前的两个人。  
“没有。一切都好得很。”  
Dean笑了笑，明亮的日光自窗外照进屋内，在他绿色的眼睛里跳跃着。

（END）


End file.
